A Royai Christmas
by Lyrical-Escapades
Summary: Just a little something something for the Holidays : Has some slight spoilers from FMA:Brotherhood. So. If you havent seen it, you've been warned. nothing major. R&R welcome; No Flames!


**Just something for Christmas 3 I've been watching FMA:BH and.. I just love it. There's so much Roy. :D Please Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Tis the season to be… jolly?_ Roy scrutinized the papers piled at least waist high in front of him. The snow was falling heavily outside; the dark grey clouds hid the midday sun making this particular Christmas Eve very dreary. He leaned back in his chair, groaning.  
"Just do the work, Sir. It will go by a lot faster if you quit complaining." A terse voice came from across the room, the owner of said voice bent over the desk, jotting down things onto a tablet.  
"I didn't complain, Hawkeye."  
"Of course, Sir."

Roy stood up, leaning against the wall beside the window, peering out at the storm outside. _It's getting worse, _he mused, wondering when they would send everybody home. _Tch… who am I kidding? The State sending anybody home on Christmas Eve? Absurd!_ As if on cue, the phone beside Hawkeye rang.

"Colonel Mustang's office, Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking." A pause. Roy's obsidian eye glanced backwards at her. "Understood. Thank you." She hung the phone up, rubbing her temple with a discontent sigh.  
"Who was that?"  
She rose out of her seat, raising her arms above her head to stretch. "Mm, it was the Fuhrer's secretary. There is a blizzard warning, and we are all ordered to remain inside the building."  
"Hot damn." Roy flopped back down in his seat, sighing. "I guess you're happy I can finally get my paperwork done since we have an entire day to stay here."  
"I suppose so," Riza answered with a little mirth. "For now, I'll go get us something hot for lunch. Try to get started, alright?" She shrugged her military jacket back onto her shoulders, buttoning it up before heading out the door.

* * *

Roy got out of his chair, wandering around the office. He looked on her desk, uninterested in anything with an official seal. He tugged open the closet on the opposite side, seeing random boxes with labels like _transcripts, pay receipts,_ etc. He began to close the door, when a tiny glint caught his eye. Hanging out of one of the boxes was a string of silver tinsel. No doubt left over from the previous year's party. A faint sense of amusement came over him as he tugged open the box. More tinsel lay underneath the first string of silver, small blue ornaments lay in plastic castings. Something small, white and green caught his eye at the bottom of the box.  
Mistletoe.  
_Today might just be pretty interesting._

* * *

Riza returned to her workplace almost twenty minutes later, her hands full with trays of food and drinks. She quickly set everything down on the desk so it didn't drop, sighing a little. Something twinkled under the florescent lights on Mustang's desk. The room was…

Lining her desk and her superior's was silver tinsel, tiny ornaments hanging off, neatly spaced out. A tiny tree stood up in the corner, small white lights faded on and off as it was plugged in by the Colonel who was jacket-less, lying on the floor on his stomach.  
He cheered triumphantly as he got all the lights to work, getting up. He ran a gloveless hand through his black hair, spotting Riza standing at her desk, dumbstruck.  
"Well, what do you think?"  
"I think you aren't doing your paperwork." She half-heartedly joked, still surprised by the sudden decorations. He can put his effort into setting all of this up in no time, but to give his signature on something important took him days. This man would never cease to amaze her. "Come get some lunch, you've obviously been busy."  
"Well if we're going to be stuck here, Lieutenant," He walked over to the desk, grinning at her, "We might as well make the best of it."

* * *

They ate their lunches in relative silence. Riza was hard at work, multitasking as she drank her coffee. Roy was content taking his time to sip his beverage. The sun was finally setting low on the horizon, the clouds turned a deep purple as the snow still fell. The courtyard in Central's Headquarters was completely covered in snow. Even though he despised the cold more than anything, Roy had to admit it looked beautiful outside, especially bearing in mind what time of year it was.  
If Roy could have erased a certain year of his life, it just may have been this one. Between Hughes' death, Havoc's extensive injuries in their fight with Lust, as well as Roy's own, and Hawkeye getting transferred to their newly-found-out Homunculus Fuhrer, it was nice to have some peace if at least for a moment. Riza had temporarily given up on her work in order to make a fire in the tiny brick fireplace in the sitting area of their office. She held her hands to the tiny flames.  
_I could warm her up faster._ Roy thought, almost jealous of the fire she was so close to.  
There was absolutely no denying the two of them had grown closer over the past year. But as for protocol, they had to remain professional for the military and keep their private lives in check. But being the holiday season, Roy didn't see the harm in at least trying to coax something more from the blonde he admired so much.

Roy stood underneath the archway in the middle where the room was divided between workspace and living space. "Hawkeye, come here for a moment."  
She stood again, going to him. "Yes, Sir?"  
A boyish grin tugged at the corner of his lips as he flicked his eyes upwards for a split second. Riza's golden eyes drifted up to spot a piece of mistletoe above them. Her cheeks flushed.  
"Colonel…" She gazed at him, her head still tilted slightly due to the height difference.  
"Just give me this." He muttered softly, his hand sliding along the nape of her head. He bent his head to brush his lips against hers. He was rewarded when she slid her arms around his neck, closing what little distance there was between them. His eyes fluttered shut; his body suddenly came alive as she kissed him back, her lips as skilled as her shooting abilities. Every nerve ending seemed to dance with electricity.  
She loved this. For so long she's wanted to throw her arms around Mustang and ravish him with everything she had to offer. But that wasn't Hawkeye. She was subtle with everything she did around him. She'd sometimes take her hair down, pretending that having it up for so long gave her a headache. Or she'd walk away from him, swaying her hips slightly. Even something as small as exhaling slowly seemed to catch his attention. There was no denying that she was completely in love with this man. But protocol was protocol.

After a minute the two pulled apart from one another, satisfaction glinting in his dark eyes, happiness in hers. The clock in the office chimed as it hit midnight and Roy pressed a light kiss to her forehead, holding it for a second.  
"Merry Christmas, Riza."  
Riza smiled, closing her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Roy."


End file.
